


Moonlight

by Kool3r



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Trans Character, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r
Summary: Dax'livan Naerth goes through physical changes each month during the full moon, and Galesen Coldiron has offered to help make this month's phase easier for him.
Relationships: Dax'livan/Galesen





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This story features my own character, Dax, as well as the character Galesen, who belongs to a friend. I really hope you enjoy it!

The hour began growing late as the lanterns within the tavern magically dimmed. It was still bright enough to see without issues, but it put less strain on his eyes as Dax sat at corner table where the light was the least distracting. Before him upon the table was a mug nearly full of a rather strong ale. At least, it was strong to him, as he did not have a particularly high tolerance for alcohol. He did this a lot during this time of each month, but thankfully this month’s phase was getting closer to passing. 

He leaned back in his chair, glancing around the nearly empty room. A few dwarves were having some sort of drinking contest on the other side of the room, drawing the attention of those around them. His eyes moved to the bar, stopping abruptly upon the elven man sitting on a stool next to it, drink in hand. His breathing slowed as the man looked toward the dwarves, a charming smile on his now, clearly visible face. Dax had seen many attractive men before, but something put this one immediately above the rest. His smile, an air of confidence, though not too much. He just seemed happy, content. The man’s gaze continued as he rotated slightly on his seat, his eyes meeting Dax’s, who froze. 

‘Shit,’ the thought crossed his mind. The man had found Dax looking at him, frozen in a stupor. Why did Dax keep staring? It would be so easy to look away, yet he found himself unable to avert his gaze from the man’s attractiveness. It was only after the man drank the remaining contents of his drink, turned and spoke quietly to the bartender, and sprang from his stool, a liveliness to his step as he walked calmly across the room toward the half-drow that he lowered his gaze, briefly. Brief was all he had before the man slid a chair from a nearby table to Dax’s and sat with a kind smile. 

“Good evening,” the man put his elbows on the table and his hands under his chin, leaning forward slightly. “You looked like you could use some company. Name’s Galesen Coldiron, but feel free to call me Gale if you’d like.” 

“I…What gave you that idea?” Dax stuttered briefly in his response, but managed to get the words out coherently, making the elven man smile more widely. 

“Besides your intense focus on me, you mean? Perhaps we can share a drink, though I get the feeling you aren’t enjoying that one. Perhaps I can get you something better; a nice scotch perhaps?” Galesen said 

“No thanks, I’m really not a fan of it,” Dax sighed, falling surprisingly comfortably into conversation with the stranger. “Ale is not my favorite either, but it’s strong and keeps my mind off of… things.” 

“If something’s bothering you, I’m willing to lend an ear. I’ve been told I’m a great listener, among other things,” Galesen smiled, looking to the bartender who approached the table, two glasses in hand. She set one down in front of the elven man, its contents a lovely amber color. The other, a slightly taller and thinner round glass with a vibrant red liquid. After taking the still nearly full mug of ale, the bartender smiled and left them. Galesen lifted his glass toward Dax with a smile, imitating the motion of clinking their glasses together, despite Dax not doing it as well. 

“Wonderfully aged, and nearly the same lovely shade as your eyes,” the man smiled, watching Dax as he blushed slightly, taking a drink from the glass before setting it down. “I hope it wasn’t too forward of me to have a drink you actually enjoy brought to you. The wonderful barkeep said you’ve had that particular wine a few times on previous visits and seemed to enjoy it.” 

Dax stared at Galesen silently for a moment, a blush still spread across his cheeks. The elven man was certainly charming. “Thank you,” a tiny smile crept across his face as he took the glass in front of him and lifted it to his lips, sipping slowly to savor the sweet flavor. 

“Of course, kid.” 

“My name’s Dax, not kid…” he replied, his smile faltering as he took another sip. 

“Dax! A lovely name,” Galesen beamed in victory having discovered the young half-drow’s name. “For someone as beautiful as you, you look a little tense. Perhaps I can help ease it?” 

‘Ease it?’ Dax questioned in his mind, considering precisely what he thought the man was hinting at. He smiled a moment later, setting the glass back down. He shifted noticeably in his seat as if attempting to position himself more comfortably. “It’s kind of you to offer help, but tonight is just bad timing. I’m going through something that is difficult for me to explain.” 

“Try me. You might be surprised,” Galesen smiled still, taking another quick drink. It was strange to Dax how someone could seem so genuine with someone who had only just met him 

Dax was quiet for what felt like hours before he spoke up again, nervousness clear in his soft voice. “Each month during the phase of the full moon, this…curse, whatever it is, causes me to change physical genders,” he said almost in a whisper as if afraid someone would be horrified to hear such words spoken aloud. 

“I can’t say I know what you’re going through,” Galesen slowly extended his arms across the table, cupping Dax’s soft hands in his own, feeling them shake ever so softly for a moment before relaxing, “I have found, however, that a gentle hand, among other things, can work wonders for relieving the body of unwanted tension.” 

Dax stared deep into Galesen’s blue eyes, but almost immediately relaxed as he felt the man’s fingers stroking gently across his skin, “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in that, but…” he said, his amber eyes falling to the ring on the man’s hand, the remainder of what he was growing more silent. “You’re married?” 

“Happily,” Galesen started, “however, my wife and I have always been open with others about our relationship,” Galesen said, noticing Dax’s amber eyes focused on his ring. “She spends her time with whom she finds interest in and I do the same, and right now tonight, I want to be with you.” 

“I just don’t know,” Dax exhaled, shifting once again in his seat, clearly sounding disappointed in himself. 

“You say the full moon’s phase is what affects you,” Galesen looked out the nearby window at the moon and then back to Dax, eyes locking on the young half-drow’s own, “It’s almost over, and if you let me, it would be my pleasure to make what remains of it more comfortable for you.” 

Dax stared at him in disbelief, bewildered that the man was not deterred. Exhaling softly and taking the man’s hands more tightly in his own, he nodded, “thank you.” 

“Of course,” Galesen’s smile deepened as he stood from his seat, placing a few gold coins on the table before gently tugging on Dax’s hands as the young man also rose to his feet, allowing himself to be lead to the uppermost floor of the tavern to a room which he’d been staying in.

Dax was led into the room by his hand, Galesen’s grip gentle. He watched the elven man as they stopped, Galesen turning to close the door before facing the half-drow with a smile. He took both of Dax’s hands in his own before lifting a hand to the young man’s chin, lifting it so their eyes met. 

“Are you certain you’re okay with this?” Galesen asked, seeing the nervousness on Dax’s face. 

“Yes,” Dax responded after a few seconds. 

Galesen brought both hands to the sides of Dax’s face, leaning forward and kissing him passionately. Dax froze at the initial contact of their lips, but quickly sank into it, the heat washing over him as he slowly moved backward until he was pressed gently against the wall. Dax felt his own arms rise taking hold of the man and pulling him tighter against him. Gale broke away and smiled; that smile that never seemed to fade, “I promise I will not hurt you, and if you don’t like anything, I will stop.” 

Dax nodded, catching his breath. He relaxes his shoulders as he felt Galesen begin sliding his jacket off, the sound of it falling gently to the floor. Next the man started unbuttoning his long shirt, slowly exposing his light gray skin before his upper body was fully exposed. The elven man’s fingertips brushed against his chest, sliding down to his waist and unfastened the leather belt, and the button behind it, exposing the front of the soft panties beneath and a chuckle escaped the man before he got down to his knees, Dax’s pants sliding down along with him. Galesen ran his hands up Dax’s bared legs, the young man exhaling audibly as warm fingers tickled at his thighs as they moved up to his underwear. Gale slid his fingers under the waistband of the fabric and slowly slid them down, a glow in his eyes as he took in the sight of Dax’s exposed penis. 

After sliding the panties down, he raised his left hand, taking Dax in a gentle grip and massaged, his fingertips of his right hand stroking his balls before softly cupping them, a single finger stroking its way back, teasing his hole. His smile widened as he felt Dax tense in his hand, “Let’s see if this helps you feel more relaxed,” he said, leaning forward. He guided Dax’s penis into his mouth, his tongue teasing the tip for a moment before it slid over and around. 

“Oh, God!” Dax moaned, moving his hands quickly to Galesen’s head as he felt his legs nearly buckle out beneath him. His fingers took hold of the brown hair as he pulled the man closer between his legs briefly as he felt himself growing harder inside his mouth. 

“Not God. Just Gale,” Galesen breathed out, his head moving in and out, over and over as his tongue and lips did their work, Dax moaning every few seconds as he felt himself growing closer and closer until he finally could not hold it any longer. He felt himself release into the man, who groaned himself, exhaling warmly on Dax’s cock. 

Galesen sucked every bit of Dax’s sweetness as he pulled himself away, swallowing as he looked up into those beautiful amber eyes. He stood slowly, watching Dax soften slowly before leaning close to him and placing his hands around the young man, grabbing at his cheeks and lifting him. He kissed him again as he spun around and effortlessly carried him to the bed, laying him on his back. Gale began removing his own clothes, Dax watching as he got at last to his underwear, removing them. He noticed the massive scar across Galesen’s chest, trying to imagine what could have left such a mark, and how the man kept so happy despite such things having happened. His eyes widened as his gaze moved down, taking in the size of the man as he fully exposed himself. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” Galesen said calmly, picking up a small glass vial and opened it. He took his own penis in his hand and poured the vial on it before massaging the liquid around its length. He climbed onto the bed and took Dax by the legs, spreading them and lifting his ass slightly from the mattress and pressed his tip against his hole, teasing it gently before he leaned closer, slowly pressing inside him. He went in all the way, leaning his upper body in and kissing Dax, who put his arms around the man’s neck, his fingertips gripping into his skin slightly. He moved out and then back in, his thrusts starting slow so Dax could get used to it before picking up speed. 

“It’s getting close, I can feel it,” Dax whispered through moans, his head dipping back, moonlight from the window reflecting from his eyes. He leaned his head forward again, a heavy blush on his face as he felt the change beginning to take effect. 

Galesen watched in wonder as the soft glow from the moonlight on the half-drow briefly grew brighter before fading. His eyes went from Dax’s face, to his chest, watching two small breasts take form. His gaze fell lower, his thrusts stopping as he watched Dax’s penis shrink away until it was gone entirely, replaced now with a vagina between his legs. 

“You are so beautiful,” Galesen smiled, kissing Dax again. Still inside the young man, he straightened himself slightly and moved his hands over top the small breasts. 

Dax inhaled at the contact on his breasts, Gale’s hands unexpectedly warm. The very next second, however, the heat from his hands went cold and Dax felt his nipples immediately harden before warmth overtook them again, “It feels so good!” 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Galesen smiled, pulling out from Dax before pressing the tip of his cock against Dax’s folds, teasing it back and forth over them, eliciting a now girlish moan from him. He slowly slid himself inside Dax, watching as the young man’s arms dropped to the mattress, fingers grasping the sheet as Gale began to thrust in and out. This continued, Galesen leaning forward more, kissing Dax repeatedly as he moaned louder and louder, orgasms sending jolts of pleasure through his slender body, before Galesen finally came, pressing himself as deep into Dax as he could before gently pulling out, bits of his white stickiness dripping out. He moved to Dax’s side, gently pulling him against his body, feeling his breathing slow, his warm form tight against himself and kissed him more passionately than before. 

“How do you feel?” Galesen questioned 

“Amazing,” Dax exhaled, his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily at first, but quickly slowing to a normal pace. “I’ve never felt this good during a change before, thank you.” He smiled, pressing his head to Galesen’s shoulder as he let himself relax fully.


End file.
